little ulquiorra
by Some-GAY-ass-Nerd
Summary: greetings everyone this is my first bleach attempt no flames terrible spelling. Age reversal yaoi boyxboy Ichigo gets stuck taking care of a 4 year old ulquiorra. The toddler may seem guarded but not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**greetings everyone this is my first bleach attempt I don't often leave messages at the beginning of the chapters so yeah. Please leave comments question I will answer once I get more then 5 questions so probably after the first couple of chapters. I will do my best to updates it might be short some time but I will do my best to do it at let monthly if not weekly. I might put it on wattpad but idk. If I do I will tell you people. Any way on with the story. Oh and sorry for the bad spelling no flames please.**

**~Maxxine**

Chapter:1

It had been roughly 2 weeks since they had save orihime from the arrancars ((idk spelling)). Everything at the moment was calm in town and everyone was healing nicely. Ichigo however had been bothered by something. There was something nagging in the back of his head since this morning. Uryu had noticed and asked him what was up on the way to school./p

"I don't know there is just something bothering me." Ichigo told the Quincy. "I can feel something in the back of my mind saying something is wrong but everything is fine."  
Uryu shrugged. "Just wait it out I guess." He replied as they went into class. The day went on nothing happening until the final bell. Ichigo got a call from urahara saying they had to get to the shop quickly. They had all rushed to the shop and were greeted by urahara and a pale little boy with green blue eyes and green blue paint on his face to look like tears. They were sitting in the parlor having a cup of tea. They all stood and stared at the 4 year old ulquiorra.  
"Ah ichigo thank you for coming. As you can see I found him down in the training room he had gotten in from las notches." Hat and clogs explained.  
"Why is he a kid?" He asked with a brow raised. Uryu whom had accompanied him along with rukia were still staring.

"You cracked my mask." Stated the little boy his cold eyes locked on ichigo. "I was sent here because I'm no longer fit to live with the others due to it and must live with you now." He said in monotone.

"So your giving him to us aren't you hat 'n clogs?" Ichigo asked.

"You betcha! I called your dad and gave him an excuse as to why you had a little kid now." He replied and ulquiorra stood walking to ichigo.

"Wait! Woah how am I supposed to take care of a kid? I have school." Ichigo said as ulquiorra took his new gaurdian's hand.

"Taken care of he can go with you to school your teacher cleared it." Hat and clogs said with a smirk. "Now you have to go I have important clients coming in a bit and you need to get your new kid settled in." Ichigo rolled his eyes and scooped ulquiorra up and carried him out of the shop. Uryu and rukia took a moment but followed. Uryu was the first to speak up. "I can make his clothes if you like."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The little arrancar looked up a bit surprised and ichigo nodded. "Why don't you take him and go get started with clothes while rukia and I go get kids stuff for him. Uryu grinned a bit and nodded. Ulquiorra turned and reached out to the quincy who took him and set him on his hip.  
"See you both in a bit." He said and the little boy waved to the red head and girl as he was carried off. Ulquiorra scanned the boy carrying him.

"You are Quincey yes?" He asked. Uryu looked down at the cold guarded face of the toddler.

"Yes I'm uryu." He tells the child. The toddler nodded and stuck his nose up in the air a bit. "You will be making my clothes?" He asked. Uryu nodded.

"Yes I will be I will get your measurements make some designs and let you pick what you like." The child nodded and continued holding an air of importance around him like everyone was still below him though he was a toddler. He was almost the same as his adult form except he was in a body the hat man had made him after he had healed up. As they walked people stared at him and it made him feel strange. He blushed lightly and ended up hiding in the Quincey's chest until they were safe in the older male's home. He was Seton the couch and told to wait while the Quincey got things ready. Unfortunately being reverted to a toddler ulquiorra had a short attention span. He ended up wandering about and finding a book case. He pulled on out and sat in the corner reading for a bit until he was fast asleep. The Quincey saw the child and chuckled a bit leaving him be and designing clothes. He ended up getting a good amount of work while the child was sleeping and getting his measurements. He had a hole stack of clothes by the time rukia and ichigo had come to get him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner time

By the time rukia and ichigo had gotten home it was dinner time. They snuck in so ichigo's dad didn't wake the toddler. They let ulquiorra sleep until they had to go down for dinner. Rukia's pager beeped and she swore silently.

"There's a hollow near by. I will get it but I won't be back for dinner." She said and left her gigia in the closet. Ichigo nodded and looked at the sleeping toddler. He knelt down and lightly shook his shoulder.

"Hey ulquiorra wake up we have to go down for dinner." He said softly. The toddlers eyes snapped open, the pools of cold emerald stared into ichigo's and he sat up.

"I don't eat." He stated simply and Ichigo raised a brow. "You don't get hungry?"

"No" answered the toddler. "I'm going back to sleep." He says and laid back down.

"No you aren't. My family knows your here and they will yell at me if I don't bring you down." Ichigo says.

"So crush them." He said coldly sitting up. He knew ichigo was stronger then him so he had to listen to the bigger male. Ulquiorra remembered bits and piece of his adult life but not much. He had reverted back to before he had matured.

"I can't do that they are my family." Ichigo said with a frown.

"So? I crushed all whom challenged me." He said going to the door. "Lets go get it over with. I want to go back to sleep."

Ichigo stared at the toddler for a minute before following. "They are my family I have to protect them."

"Oh..." was all he had said. The thought of protecting someone swirled in the child's head. Only one hallow had dared to come to his aid. It was an older memory from his days in the hollow forest. He had met another one like him named stark. He shook the memory away as they entered the kitchen.

Ichigo walked past ulquiorra and into the kitchen. "Rukia is at orihime's house she will be back later set her some food aside will you yuzu?" He asked his younger sister. He noticed karin was gone, probably out playing soccer.

"Yeah sure thing ichigo." She said turning with a smile and setting the last plate of food on the table. Ulquiorra was still standing in the doorway and yuzu took note.

"Oh ichigo he is so cute! But why dose he have paint that looks like tears? Come here orra let me help you wash it off." She said with a smile.

"It won't come off." He said and walked to the table climbing into the chair. His cold dead eyes looked into yuzu's as if he was reading her soul which he was not that it mattered.

"Oh.. I'm sure if we tried we could get it off. " yuzu said going to the sink and getting a wash cloth. His eyes didn't bother her a bit she was excited to have a toddler around to mother seeing as Karin and ichigo never listened to her.

"It is permanent." He said staring at the food in front of him. "And I don't like to be touched." He looked over to ichigo whom was getting a drink from the fridge. He had set a sippy cup of juice next to ulquiorra. The child looked at it and turned back to the food.

"Oh... uh okay." Said yuzu setting the cloth down and going to the table.

"Where's dad?" Ichigo asked amazed he had yet to be attacked by the eccentric male. The man in question ran in aiming a punch at ichigo who took it knowing if he had dodged ulquiorra would have been hurt instead.

He gripped his side and coughed. "You crazy bastard!" He shouted.

"Gotta keep you on your toes son! I finally got ya though! Your old man still has his touch." He said with a grin.

A feeling of worry washed over the toddler hollow but he kept his face emotionless.

"No you damn idiot if I had moved you would have hurt ulquiorra." He scoffed. "You can't ever hit me." He said and grabbed his chopsticks and passed a pair to the toddler. He stared at the chopsticks and set them town. Ichigo's dad looked to the toddler and grinned.

"Oh that's right we have rukia's little cousin staying with us now." He said excitedly and ran over to hug the toddler.

"Now I have a new son to raise~ maybe he will actually show his love unlike you ichigo." He said about to scoup up the toddler.

Ulquiorra stared at the man who had entered and froze his dead eyes trained on the man. He was shigigami. When the man ran hifirection and bent to pick him up he sprung from his spit jumped on the back of the chair across from him and landing delicately on the ground. Turning and fixing his glare on the older shigigami. "Don't touch me."

Ichigo's dad frowned. "Aw but why not? I guess he is just as uncaring as you ichigo." He pouted and took his seat at the table. Ulquiorra went back to his spot and sat eating little bits of food and springing from the table the moment ichigo was up. He left his plate behind. It was beneath him to clean up food especially since he didn't eat normally.

Once upstairs ulquiorra sat on the chair in ichigo's room. He knew he would have to wait and see were he was aloud to sleep. He had memories flash of the time he had not picked out suitable sleeping places in the hollow forest and he had gotten into fights. He found it strange that he couldn't access any other memories past the age of 4 and from the last month.

Ichigo looked to ulquiorra and sat on the bed. "Your slipping kid." He said softly. "You mask. Your eyes are drooping." He said and ulquiorra friend. He hadn't noticed he had been so lost in thought. He was still phisically exhausted from his rapid change and mortal wounds from his recent battle with ichigo not to mention the hits he had taken from the other arrancar until he had left them with Stark's help.

"I'm tired." He said softly turning his cold eyes to the orange headed man. Ichigo nodded with a small grin.

"I can tell. Let's get you changed and then you can go back to bed." H said and picked the toddler up whom surprisingly laid his head on ichigo's shoulder. For some reason the toddler half of him was giving in allowing him to slip up in front of ichigo. He was just so tired he couldn't knee up his barrier. Ichigo helped ulquiorra change and then he set the toddler in the closer where rukia slept. Once ulquiorra's head hit the pillow he was fast asleep. Rukia had entered the room and dropped into her gigai and sat up.

"Welcome back rukia." Ichigo said and sat on the bed. She smiled and sat at the desk to eat the food ichigo had brought for her.

"How were things while I was away?" She asked.

"Ulquiorra was a bit of a hand full but fine. He listen pretty well and keeps to himself same as normal." He replied. She nodded after finishing her food.

"Did you put him in my bed?" She asked looking around and not seeing him. "Whatever can you make my bed while I go get ready for bed?" She asked going to the door. Ichigo nodded and stood to get the futon form the hall. Rukia left the room and went to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: School

the next morning ulquiorra awoke early and picked out his clothes goi to the bathroom to wash his face. He stood at the door and stared at it with his cold emotionless eyes. He couldn't reach the handle and that meant he probably couldn't reach the sink. He thought for a moment and decided the girl named yuzu would be the most helpful in this situation. He sensed her room out and went knocking lightly. He heard the girl get up and start towards the door. When she opened the door he looked up at her.

"Miss yuzu. Can you help me open the door to the bathroom and wash my face so I can get ready?" He asked. Yuzu blinked and looked down at the child and smiled.

"Yes of course I can help come on." She said and took his hand going to the bathroom. She opened the door and opened the cupborads.

"See I have a stool so you can reach. I will start leaving it out for you to use." She said softly smiling. Ulquiorra's lips twitched and he nodded in thanks to her. He set his clothes on the counter and washed his face and true to his word the marks on his face wouldn't come off. He then turned.

"Thanks for your help miss yuzu. I'm going to go get dressed now." He said to the girl. She nodded and went to the door

"I will let you use the bathroom. I will go to the kitchen and start breakfast . Come down when your done and I can make you something yummy." She said softly and left closing the door but not all the way so the toddler could her out. He took off his pj's and put on the black t shirt and the white jacket over the top and then had white skinny jeans. On his head he had a white beanie to replace the feeling of his helmet. He hated being with out it and found this hat filled the position best. He left the bathroom and put his pj's in the closet. He turned seeing ichigo sitting up. Ulquiorra looked at him with his cold eyes

"good morning ichi-nee." He chirped in monotone. Ichigo blinked and looked at the child.

"Good morning ulquiorra." Ichigo replied "you slept well?" He asked. The child stared at him and Gam a small shrug. He didn't sleep the best nightmares of the other arrancar beating him up and letting him get away. Then the strongest one came and helped him he took him out of las notches and to the man with the hat and the cat lady. He turned and went to the door. He stopped and looked back at ichigo looked at the young hollow questioningly.

" miss yuzu is making breakfast so hurry to come down. I don't want to be alone to long." He said swiftly and turned scurrying down the hall and into the kitchen where he could smeel yummy things. He poked his little head in and saw yuzu making pancakes. He saw another with black hair sitting at the table. He walked in past the girl to yuzu and tugged lightly on her shirt. She looked down and smiled.

"Oh hello ulquiorra~ go sit at the table and I will make you some hot chocolate and a lunch to take to school." She said to him patting his head. He nodded and went to the chair next to the one ichigo would sit in. He stared at Karin and she stared back.

"Yuzu why is there a kid?" Karin asked

"This is rukia's little cousin. He is going to stay with us for a while." She replied bring breakfast over to the two. She gave the toddler a plastic cup with hot chocolate in it. Now ulquiorra may not be one for eating but when it came to sweet things he couldn't help himself. He took the cup and happily drank what he was given. Karin was still staring at the child but shook it off when they heard a crash upstairs. Ulquiorra kept his neutral face and finished half of breakfast as ichigo and rukia came down in their school clothes. Ichigo's dad came in behind them and ran hugging yuzu going on about his daughters. He turned looking at ichigo and ulquiorra

"And my two unloving son's" he wined hugging yuzu and and rukia now. Ulquiorra stared at the oldest male and hopped down from his chair and took his hot chocolate and going to the living room to wait. He didn't like being around bunches of people for to long. Ulquiorra didn't like to be touched and only spoke when he needed to. Ichigo and rukia came in and ichigo picked up the toddler running to the door.

"Shit hurry up rukia we are going to late again!" He said running out the door. Rukia was right behind him with her back and ulquiorra's bag. The toddler didn't complain to being carried by ichigo. He wonder why he let ichigo carry him and no one else and decided it was because ichigo was the strongest and had offered to protect him so he had a faint sense of security. He was pulled from his thoughts when they got to school and were greeted by orihime chad uuryu and some others he could care less about. He wiggled out of ichigo's arms and landed on his feet. He walked faster strait to orihime. He tugged on her skirt and she smiled.

"Ulquiorra is that you?!" She asked surprised. The toddler nodded and she smiled bending down and picking him up.

"I missed you." She said holding him in a tight hug which he allowed because orihime was a person he trusted almost as much as he trusted stark. Ichigo slowed to a stop in front of the group and stared at ulquiorra.

"He's letting you hug him?" He asked surprise.

"Yeah! Why is he here? And why is he a toddle?" Asked chad. The bell for class rang and all questions were dropped and they ran inside to class. Ulquiorra sat in an empty desk next to orihime and was given a little school bag with things for him to do. He had settled on reading one of orihime's fantasy books. He had was half way through it and didn't have much trouble. At the bell every on packed up their things and got their lunches. Ulquiorra decided since he wasn't home he wouldn't eat and left his lunch behind following the group to a nice shady spot for lunch. There were plant of trees and the grass was cool. They all sat in a circle ulquiorra sitting right between ichigo and orihime. Orihime was next to uryu and they were descretly holding hands. Ulquiorra had noted and looked at the Quincy staring for a moment before deciding he was good enough for orihime. He was smart and would protect her so he would do. He knew orihime would make good choice she was a great person she had been one of the first few people to make him feel again. He liked her but no more then friends the one he liked most was his friend since he was little. He was pulled from his thoughts when a red headed girl came up and groped orihime. The orange haired girl shoved her off and ulquiorra stared at her knowing his emotionless eyes would scare her a bit. She was scared and went over to the other side of the circle and sat. He felt his lips twitch and then go back to normal. He heard ichigo explaining to the humans whom had suddenly joined the group and asked about him. The Quincy spoke up

"ichigo where is his lunch? Don't tell me you aren't feeding him."

"What no yuzu made him a lunch he must have left it in the classroom." Ichigo said back and orihime looked down.

"Do you want to go get ulquiorra?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I don't eat." He said looking up at her. She frowned and furrowed her brows.

"But you have to eat." She said confused. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"No. In las notches I never ate." He said and they all stared at him. He felt uncomfortable under everyone's gaze. He stood and flash stepped to a tree and jumped up from branch to branch til he reached the top. The group looked confused and orihime stood.

"We should get him down!" She said worriedly.

"No, he got up there he can get down when he wants to." He said to the girl half the group nodded so she sat down.

"What's las notches?" Asked one of the humans.

"Oh that's where he lived his dad lived in a community house." Rukia said smoothly happy with her great excuse. They all nodded and went back to eating. At the end of lunch ulquiorra had come down and went with everyone inside. He noticed ichigo's soul reaper badge and had an idea. Instead of sitting around waisting time doing nothing he could escape let this body sleep and he could go exploring. He would be fine because he would have his weapon and wings then. He could crush any hollow that got in his way. He got ichigo to to carry him and he swiped the soul badge. Once in the class room he curled up under his desk and used the soul badge to leave the gigai. He made sure to close the gigai's eyes and snuck out of the class room through the window. His lips twitched and he started to flash step from roof to roof looking about the town. He was in the town square when he bumped into someone on the roof tops. He looked up seeing a soul reaper. He frowned and jumped back standing away from him. The soul reaper looked at ulquiorra surprised and drew his sword.

"What are you doing here arrancar? Go back to las notches." He growled and attacked the toddler. Ulquiorra quickly dodged and drew out his wings floating above him he held out his hand and a green ball of light appeared and he tossed it at the soul reaper's feet. There was aflash and a puff of smoke. Ulquiorra took this moment to escape and run past the soul reaper and get away to the next roof top. He quickly began running. He didn't like fighting when it wasn't needed besides he was on ichigo's team now. Everyone else had bullied him out of las notches and stark said this was better then the forest and he was right. He was always right. He slowed down once he thought he'd lost the soul reaper and caught his breath. He sniffed the air and wheeled something sweet. He looked around and found a stand with funny little fish pastries. He watched a little boy eat one and saw there was chocolate inside. He swiped one and was back on the roof tops. As he walked he saw rukia ichigo and the others walking. He stayed hoping on the roof following them through the town. They were all walking home. He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw ichigo staring back at him. He stared for a moment and went back to jumping ahead of them to watch them walk. Soon rukia, orihime, chad, and uryu had spotted him to. They didn't say anything until the normal people split off to go home.

"Ulquiorra come down here and get in your gigai!" Ichigo called. The little hollow shook his head.

"No. Its stiff and uncomfortable. I want to walk home like this." He said staying on the roof top. Ichigo frowned and shook his head.

"Fine but when we get home rukia and I want to talk with you about the spike of retsu earlier." He said sternly. Ulquiorra wrinkled his nose a bit and turned moving faster and more off course arriving to the house at the same time rukia and ichigo had. He settled into his gigai and let ichigo carry him inside.

_/this is a good place to stop so yeah hope you guys like it. Don't expect me to update as often as I have been I should have the next chapter soon though./_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: a visit to the woods

everything that night had gone smoothly though ichigo's dad didn't show for dinner he had something to do. ulquiorra sat with rukia and watched her draw. he decided he would try too and got a crayon and drew himself rukia ichigo and stark. rukia looked down at the picture and smiled.

"who is that, little one?" she asked pointing to stark. ulquiorra allowed a smile to grace his lips.

"that is coyote stark. he saved me from the other espada who were beating me up." he said softly. "he is nice and makes the emptiness go away." rukia looked shocked for a moment and then smiled and pulled the toddler into a hug.

"thats wonderful ulqui-chan." she said softly and looked up seeing ichigo sanding in the doorway. "come little one its time for bed. we have to go to the soul society tomorrow." rukia said standing and walking to ichigo's room. ulquiorra nodded as they went upstairs. he was set in the closet and he changed curling up in his bed. rukia and ichigo went to sleep while the child laid awake for bit before drifting off to a nightmare filled sleep. he awoke in the middle of the night tears coming from his eyes. he held his hand up to his cheek and wiped the tears away. he looked down at his hand and then turned and opening the closet. he jumped down careful not to wake rukia and ichigo. he went to the bathroom and cleaned off his face when he came back into the room rukia was awake. freezing in the door he looked at her with his cold emerald eyes.

"what is it little one everything alright?" she asked softly taking note of the red rim in his eyes.

"yes Ms. rukia im fine." he said softly and went back to the closet but stopped. "actually could i go out for a bit? i will be back by morning."

rukia furrowed her brow. "where would you be going little one?" she asked.

"to visit someone." he said climbing into bed. "i will leave my gigai here so the others won't know i'm gone." he said laying back.

rukia bit her lip and stood up. "alright but i'm going to join you i cant let you go out alone unprotected in the state you are in."

ulquiorra frowned. "i will be alright the person im seeing is strong and will protect me. you shouldn't come with he might mistake you for the enemy."

rukia shook her head. "i must come with you but i can stay back so he won't see me."

ilqiorra sighed and nodded. "alright but once i am safely with him can you leave?" he asked softly and she nodded.

"yes make sure he returns you home safely." she said and walked over sliding on her red glove. she placed her hand on his chest and the gigai fell back and ulquiorra hopped out of bed and waited for rukia to leave her gigai. with that they both went downstairs and walked out the front door past ichigo's dad whom was just getting in. rukia walked past the older male un aware he could see her. uqluiorra however looked up at the man and then walked passed him seeing the shock on his face. he knew he would have to speak with him l were out of the ater. once they had leftulquiorra led the way jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he got to a forestish place. he turned to rukia

"this is where i must ask you to leave . i will be fine from here." he said to the girl. she gave a hesitant nod and flash stepped away. the minute she was gone ulquiorra let out a week serro and blew up a tree. a minute later stark appeared where the smoldring tree was. the toddler let his cold exterior fall and a smile graced his lips as he ran to the bigger male and held his arms out. stark bent down scooping up the toddler and kissing his head.

"you woke me up but im still glad to see you." he said with a soft smile. "why did you summon?" he asked looking down at the toddler whom was clinging to him.

"the nightmares came back and i wanted to see you." ulquiorra said softly nuzzling the bigger. "has szayel figured out how to fix me? i want to go back with you."

starrk shook his head. "not yet but soon uqluiorra. only a few more days." he said going and sitting against a tree. "did you find somewhere safe to hide?" starrk asked the toddler. ulquiorra nodded with a small smile.

"i have been placed in the care of two soul reapers. Mr. Urahara arranged it all." he told the bigger male. Starrk smiled and pet ulquiorra's head.

"That's good. you only have to stay with them for a few days and then I can bring you home." He said softly and stood holding the toddler.

'I better take you back it will be sunrise soon." Starrk said and began walking towards the home of the substitute soul reaper. It was a short walk in which ulquiorra chattered on about what had happened since he had come to the human world and starrk nodded listening to him thinking he was adorable. He wished ulquiorra would be this relaxed all the time. Once they were back starrk helped ulquiorra in through the window after kissing the toddler's cheek he left. Ulquiorra turned to be greeted by ichigo whom was standing waiting for him.

"And where the hell were you?" Ichigo asked.

" I had a nightmare and went fr a walk. Ms. Rukia came with me for part of it but left me in the hands of starrk. He returned me before sunrise as promised." He said his emotionless mask falling into place. Ichigo scowled but knew he couldn't punish the toddler whom had done no wrong.

'All right kid get back in bed and get some rest we are off to the soul society tomorrow." Ichigo said laying back in bed after helping the toddler into bed. Ulquiorra wrinkled his nose a bit.

"Perhaps I could just stay?" He asked not wanting to go but ichigo shook his head.

"No you must come along." He said and went back to sleep. Ulquiorra huffed and rolled over hiding his head under his blankets and closing his eyes. He fell to a dreamless sleep until awoken by rukia. He got up and got ready then went down for breakfast. He ate small bits and pieces but didn't finish the plate before pushing it away. After they had finished eating rukia and ichigo took him to hat and clogs shop. He napped on rukia's shoulder the hole way to the soul society. Once there they went to the captain's meeting. Standing out in the hall holding rukia's hand while looking at the big wodden door's was intimidating. They opened revealing all the captain's rukia pulled ulquiorra through the door's and stood in the center.

"Ichigo and I have been placed in the care of one of the arrancar. Something happened to him and he reverted back to a child. The other arrancar bullied him out of hueco mundo." She said looking up at the captains. Ulquiorra felt something stir inside him. He had not had emotions often so when he had them he knew it was best to listen. He was feeling fear and intimidation. He shook slightly and moved a bit more behind rukia.

"I think we should kill it. Be out an enemy." Said one of the captain's.

"No I think we should keep him he could be of use him against the others." Said another.

"He is merely a child we should protect him if we show our kindness it could be returned." Said lady unohana.

"Enough!" Shouted the first captain. "Child come forward." He said to ulquiorra. The toddler stepped forward a bit and looked up at the man with his ice cold eyes.

"What are your intentions by coming to us?" He asked. Ulquiorra blinkef and opened his mouth.

"After the invasion of ichigo and his friends wwe were left in a terrible state. I was turned to this form and kicked out. Starrk has been lowered to 3 espada and wishes to join with you. He is my mate so I will follow him and wish to aid in your fight. There are two others who wish to join as well. Once they have found a way to fix my condition they will likely flee and come here. If you will allow us we wish to help." The toddler said to the first captain. The man nodded and looked to the others.

"He will stay in the care of rukia and ichigo after spending a day here to be monitored by those who wish to be insured he is not dangerous." He instructed.

They all nodded and the meeting was called to an end and lady unohana came over to ulquiorra bending down. "Hello little one. I happened to notice the burn on your hand would you like me to fix it for you?" She asked. The child looked down at his hand and realized when he had summoned starrk that night he had hurt himself. He held his hand to the captain and allowed her to fix it. He smiled and reached up hugging her. She was nice like orihime. He thanked her and then slipped out of the room rukia talking with her brother. The little hollow ran through the hall out to the court yard and bumped into a little girl with pink hair.

She smile "hey there! I've never seen you before. Let's play tag I will be it first ready go!" She said and ulquiorra rned running from the girl both using flash step. The little hollow was confused but decided it couldn't hurt to play. He had nothing better to do.

They played for a bit one chacing the other until they bumped into someone whom picked a fight with ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had been running from the girl when he slammed into someone's leg. He looked up seeing the red headed soul reaper he had fought before. He scowled and jumped back.

"What the hell?! Your a brat now?!" He asked glaring at the toddler.

Ulquiorra glared back "yes I have been turned into a toddler. I'm busy so bye." He said and tried to run off but renji drew his sword.

"Oh no you don't I can't let you run off here and do who knows what. Ulquiorra glanced behind him and scowled the pink haired girl hadn't found him yet he could still fight. He drew his sword and looked up at renji.

"Let's do this quickly." He said his voice turning to steel.

_hey guys sorry for the wait here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it sorry its a cliff hanger but it is longer then most of the chapters I post please leave comments it makes me want to write more. See you all next time bye~_


	5. HELP

Hello everyone :3 Merry Christmas I understand it has been since I have updated and you all are probably disappointed that this isn't a new chapter. Anyway to the point I'm looking for someone to be a co author this with me. I really don't have a lot of time to be working on this because i got really sick and fell behind in school and junk so if your intrested in being my co author for this please send me an email at pendragon442


	6. Chapter 5

**Still looking for someone to co author for me or be a beta reader. please guys i'm on my knees begging you all. And since you all don't all up and feel like helping co author it i would like some suggestion on pairings here. I need some arrancar pairings and some soul reaper pairings ichigo rukia ulquiorra and stark are all obviously taken. anyway here's the next chapter.**

"Ha thats cute. You think your gonna beat me." Renji said with a smirk drawing out his zanpakto and taking a fighting stance.

Ulquiorra jumped back a bit and taking a fighting stance to face Renji. His adorable little face stayed cold and emotionless though he felt fear coursing through his veins. Fear was such a familiar feeling though one he had not felt often since he had met Starrk. Renji started running towards him and swung his zanpakto to attack the toddler who jumped to dodge it. Ulquiorra knew if he were to fight back he would draw the attention of all the other soul reapers and they would attack him before asking questions. Renji swung his sword towards the boy again this time managing to knock him off his feet. Ulquiorra landed flat on his back getting the wind knocked out of him. He pushed himself up struggling to regain oxygen as Renji came towards him. The red head used his foot to push the toddler back to the ground and holding him there. Ulquiorra felt tears well up in the corner of his eyes as the bigger male held his zanpakto to his neck.

"Any last words arrancar." he asked with a sneer looking down at the toddler who was close to tears. Hearing those words made a flash of memories appear in the little hollow's mind. Flashes of himself being held to the ground by other hollows or soul reapers about to beat him senseless and leave him to die. He had not learned how to use any of his hollow powers until he met Starrk and was taught them. He started struggling violently against the other kicking and clawing at the others leg as tears rolled down his face.

"GET OFF." He shouted as he struggled. "STARRK! HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" He called for his mate the tears practically flooding his cheeks. Suddenly Rukia ran around the corner and came flying over kicking Renji in the face knocking him off the toddler. Ichigo was not far behind stopping when he saw Rukia standing on top of him and yelling at him while Ulquiorra scrambled up and into a corner pulling his little knees to his chest and sobbing into them. His little sobs racked his body causing him to shake almost violently. He wanted Starrk to come and save him, to take him back to Las Noches and fix him so he wouldn't be small afraid and valunrable anymore. It was difficult to control his emotions at the age 4 and he had yet to reach the age when he lost his emotions. He heard someone walk over to him and kneel down in front of him.

"Ulquiorra?" Asked Ichigo hesitantly not wanting to frighten the poor boy anymore. He may be a hollow but he looked so small and fragile in his current state. The toddler looked up fresh tears still pouring from his eyes. He pulled his legs closer and wedged himself further into the corner. Ichigo held out a hand to the toddler moving a bit closer.

"It's okay Ulquiorra. No one is going to hurt you now." Ichigo said softly using the same voice his mother would use with him when he was afraid. Ulquiorra hesitantly moved forward to the other crawling into Ichigo's arms closing his eyes and burring his head in the others shoulder and sobbing.

"They are going get me." He whimpered. "They are going to get me and beat me up." He sobbed and sniffled as Ichigo stood and walked away from Rukia and Renji.

"No one is going to get Ulquiorra. Your safe here." Ichigo said trying to calm the baby arrancar. "Come on lets go see Hanataro and see if Renji cause you any damage." he said going to the squad 4 barracks to find the wimpy male. Once they arrived at the barracks Ulquiorra had calmed down and was now just clinging to Ichigo and sniffling.

"Hey! Hanataro wait up!" Ichigo called seeing the little male. "I need you to do something for." he stated as he caught up with him. Hanataro turned and looked at Ichigo freezing when he saw the little arrancar.

"I-Ichigo! Why do you have one of the arrancars? And why is he so little?" he asked a bit frightened and curious.

"It's a long story. Could you just make sure he is okay? Renji attacked him and I think he might be hurt." Ichigo said as ulquiorra peaked out seeing the wimpy male. Hanataro nodded and moved closer to the child reaching a hand out hesitantly.

"Is it alright if I examine you little one? I will be careful." He said softly a smile on his face. Ulquiorra looked the over and gave a small nod deeming the other was not a threat. Hanataro looked the boy over and found the boy would have minimum bruising. After ichigo was satisfied that ulquiorra wasn't hurt he set the boy down and took his hand.

"You shouldn't run off like that ulquiorra." Ichigo scolded. Ulquiorra scowled at ichigo as he was scolded. He may be a child but no one ordered him around.

"I will do as I please. Besides i was playing with a pink haired girl." he huffed and turned to ignore ichigo when the pink haired girl came in on the back of a big man that was scary looking. "

"Look kenny! there he is! I told you I wasn't lying." Yachriu chirped. "Hey tear cheeks! Come meet kenny!" She called to her new friend. Ulquiorra hesitated seeing how much of a threat this man was but he had faith the pink haired girl wouldn't let him get hurt and ichigo was right there. He ran ove to her and stopped looking up with his blank face.

"My name is Ulquiorra I was espada number 3" he said with a tilt of his head. The big man knelt down in front of him and set yachiru down next to him. "Your short and adorable like yachiru now... Cool now you and her stay here i have business." He states and goes to ichigo and tries to pick a fight while yachiru sits and babbles about how strong and great kenny is. Ulquiorra goes on about stark and they both come to the decision that both of their protectors where strong and had some things in common. When rukia finally found him It was late in the day and he had been wandering around with the captain of squad 11 and his new friend.

"Glad to see you made friends Ukqu-chan but it's time to go." Come along." she cooed and carried the toddler all the back to the world of the living. He got stuck back in the dumb body and taken back to ichigo's house. He planned on sneaking out again once everyone was asleep.


End file.
